The Best Laid Schemes of Mice and Kurt
by littlestkitten
Summary: Kurt has a plan, he even has a carefully thought out speech, and nothing is going to stop him from delivering it. Companion piece/sequel to "Of French Projects and Fooling Around". Dave/Kurt


Title: The Best Laid Schemes of Mice and Kurt

Author: Saratu

Series: Companion piece/sequel to "Of French Projects and Fooling Around"  
Rating: R

Genre: Romance, humor  
Warnings: Some boy sexing, nothing explicit

Spoilers: Up through Never Been Kissed

Word Count: 2,959  
Summary: Kurt has a plan, he even has a carefully thought out speech, and nothing is going to stop him from delivering it.

A/N: When I wrote "Of French Projects" I had had the idea rolling around in my head for a few days. It was originally supposed to be longer but I'd come to a good stopping point and I didn't really feel like writing more. When people asked for a sequel I sat down to write the continuation of my original vague plot. This is not that story. At all. Kurt kind of stole the POV and made the story his own. I'm really not sure how this happened. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Once again not beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes.

* * *

Kurt is sick and tired of this. He can't even say that it had seemed like a good idea at the time because at the time his mind had been screaming at him to shut the hell up. Asking the guy who had made his life a living hell to kiss him? Where did he even get ideas like that? Never mind that Karofsky had gone for it, and far more enthusiastically than Kurt would ever have expected. Although after the locker room kiss he really should have expected the passion and then some. Kurt should be thanking his lucky stars that Karofsky hadn't freaked out afterward or taken things too fast and too far.

After the first time Kurt had sworn never again. He wasn't stupid and he didn't have a death wish. They would work on their French project and that would be that. No more kissing, no more making out, no more nothing. Then Karofsky could go back to pushing him into lockers and Kurt could go back to pretending that he didn't know what it was like to kiss another guy.

So he was a little confused when the next time Karofsky came over and the first thing he had done was drag the bully to his bed. He'd been equal parts terrified and aroused as he'd done it but apparently he was just as slutty as Santana and willing to get it wherever and with whom ever he could. That or he was just plain desperate for touch. Part of him wanted to run to Blaine and beg for advice. The other part of him was remembering that Blaine's advice was pretty much what had gotten him here, and even if Blaine was essentially perfect, he was still a teenager and probably didn't actually have all of the answers. No matter how much Kurt wished he would.

If Kurt were truly honest with himself he would admit that it wasn't that he wanted to stop fooling around with Karofsky (or whatever it was they were doing) it was that he wanted more. Kurt was a romantic at heart; he had fantasized about his first relationship with a guy until it was a perfect story that he could recite in his sleep. Fooling around with a closeted jock under the guise of tutoring was nowhere in his perfect fantasy. He'd known, of course, that no one was perfect and that he wouldn't get the step-by-step romance he'd been picturing, but still, why couldn't he have just fallen for Blaine? Or why couldn't Blaine have just swept him off his feet like he'd been hoping for since he'd first met the other boy?

It wasn't even that he wanted a grand gesture from Karofsky, or to even hold hands in public or anything. He was actually kind of terrified of what the other jocks would do if they ever found out. He just wanted to stop being confused about this. And maybe have a more equal relationship. Kurt knew that he was high maintenance and also that he fell fast and hard. He'd resigned himself to being more in love and more committed when his first relationship came around. He had never in a million years expected that the opposite might happen. Especially not with Karofsky.

The other boy was so hesitant with him, so gentle as if he was terrified of Kurt changing his mind. Sometimes Kurt just wanted to hit him he would get so frustrated with it all. Yes it was nice to be worshipped a little, but he wanted to be able to do a little exploring of his own. It wasn't fair that he was the only one taking his clothes off or being touched. Kurt barely got in a few minutes of touching before he was being pushed back and explored by hands and mouth.

Tonight, that was all going to change. This time was going to be different. This time he was not going to be distracted, he was going to take what he wanted and Karofsky could just shut up and let Kurt do as he pleased for once.

When Karofsky showed up for their bi-weekly tutoring session, Kurt was ready. He had a speech prepared and he knew exactly what he was going to do. It would probably have been better if he'd waited until after the speech to stick his tongue down Karofsky's throat but apparently all of the planning (read: fantasizing) had frayed his control a little. No! He was going to do this and he was going to do this now before he was too far gone. He pulled back and pushed the jock onto the couch before straightening his clothing and fixing his hair.

"Karofsky!" Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have snapped. His (friend? boyfriend? acquaintance?) flinched and was now pulling away and looked like he was about to apologize for whatever he thought he'd done wrong. This was not going at all how he'd planned. Kurt paused to chew thoroughly on his lip. His concentration was blown and he'd already jumped ahead a few steps in his plan. Maybe he should just roll with the punches, so to speak? They could always talk later.

Kurt narrowed his eyes before nodding in approval of his own thoughts. Karofsky looked like he was about to start asking questions so Kurt decided to be proactive about that and dropped to his knees. There were a few protests of 'You don't have to do this,' and 'Really, Kurt, I'm fine,' which he ignored in favor of wrapping his lips around the penis in front of him. After that he lost his confidence a little when he realized that he really had no idea what he was doing. Apparently that didn't matter if all of the exclamations of 'Oh God' and 'Kurt' and 'thank you' were anything to go by. Luckily Karofsky came fairly soon and he didn't have to panic about his technique for too long. Next time he would take more time to explore and relish the experience. Kurt climbed onto the couch and cuddled next to his . . . person, feeling very smug (and aroused, but that could wait).

The next few minutes passed in silence before Kurt sat up to look at Karofsky. The other boy was staring at him and looking a little flabbergasted and stunned. Kurt couldn't help the smirk that made it to his face at that expression. Mission accomplished. Except not really since the original mission was supposed to be discussing their (relationship? weird friendship?), discussing their . . . thing. Oh well, it's not like Kurt could be blamed if they had a little more sex before talking. He was only a guy after all.

* * *

About an hour later the two of them were curled up on the bed. Kurt was once again completely naked while Karofsky had managed to not take off a single item of clothing. Even his socks were still on. It would have been impressive if not for how annoying Kurt found it. In fact, he was almost tempted to yank off all of Karofsky's clothes but decided it might be too distracting if he wanted to get any talking done.

Kurt yawned and stretched before pulling the blankets over his lap and sitting up to lean against the headboard. Karofsky took his cue and sat up as well, looking appropriately attentive. Now was the perfect time. Kurt was going to make his well planned out speech and nothing was going to stop him. He had turned off his phone and both of them were too sexed out for that to become a problem. If Karofsky knew what was good for him he would shut up and listen.

"Karofsky!" Again with the snapping, damn him and his nerves, but he couldn't seem to be able to say anything right tonight. Maybe he should just go to plan B and sing a song. Before he could start making a list of potentially suitable songs in his head he was distracted by a small noise.

"Um," Kurt paused and glanced at Karofsky who was managing to look small. He also looked fairly sad and insecure so Kurt decided to allow him to continue. "You can call me Dave you know."

"Oh," Kurt blinked a few times. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Ka-Dave was looking down and seemed to be waiting for something. Right! "You may call me Kurt."

Dave smirked a little. "I already do."

Which, if Kurt had been paying attention, he would have noticed. Now that he thought about it, Dave had been calling him Kurt for a while now. At least in the privacy of his basement bedroom. Actually, Dave hadn't called him anything else since they had started the tutoring sessions; he actually hadn't seen Dave around school lately. Or Azimio for that matter. He had counted himself lucky for not being the recipient of a slushy facial or having to worry about being slammed into a locker but he hadn't considered why. But that wasn't important right now, he had something to say and he was going to say it.

Kurt straightened his posture (not that he ever really slouched) and folded his hands in his lap. He chose a spot on the far wall and began to say his carefully prepared speech.

"I want to state for the record that I'm not unhappy or anything." He paused and glanced at Dave who was fiddling with his shirt bottom and seemed withdrawn. He wasn't interrupting, however, and seemed to be listening intently so Kurt continued. "I just think there should be some changes."

Dave shifted a little on the bed and Kurt met his eyes. Dave seemed to take this as permission to speak. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Kurt scoffed. "Why not? It's not like I'm going to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Dave actually looked sad at that and made a pitiful little noise before saying "Oh."

Kurt paused and reevaluated their relationship and his perception of Dave. Huh. Maybe the occasional handholding or date wouldn't be out of the question.

"Well," He wasn't sure how to continue. He hadn't planned for Dave wanting more than sex and the occasional help with irregular verbs. Best to ignore that for now. They could cover the subject of dating in their next conversation. Baby steps and all that jazz.

Before he could start talking again "Teenage Dream" started to play. Kurt glanced around in confusion before noticing his phone which was lit up and vibrating. Hadn't he turned that off? Kurt leaned over Dave to hit the silence button. Well, it was off now and he refused to be interrupted by it again. He moved back to his side of the bed and opened his mouth to speak. And then the knocking started. Honestly, couldn't anything go right for once? All he wanted was one afternoon free of distractions and what did he get?

Kurt was aware that he was muttering as he yanked on clothes (for once not even noticing what he was wearing) and stomping up his stairs. He couldn't actually bring himself to care. He yanked open the door, ready to yell at whoever it was to go away and leave him alone.

There was Blaine, looking perfect and pristine as always. Kurt kind of wanted to punch him. Or maybe slam the door in face. Of course he did neither and smiled happily instead. This almost instantly segued into him patting down his hair and wondering what he had thrown on in his hurry to answer the door and get rid of the person behind it.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at him, probably amused at his disheveled state. "Are you busy? Because I just got the new copy of Vogue and I was wondering if you wanted to read it and then maybe go to dinner?"

Kurt was nodding before he could even think about saying no. Apparently his crush on Blaine wasn't completely gone yet. He would have to work on that.

"I'll just go." Kurt jumped at the voice that came from behind him. Dave was standing there looking uncomfortable and maybe a little heart-broken.

"No!" Kurt's plans came rushing back and he glared at Blaine before turning back to Dave. "Oh no you don't. I have this all planned out, a speech and everything. And nothing is going to stop it! So, Blaine, I love you and all but you need to leave. We can have dinner and squeal over Vogue some other time."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them before smiling at Kurt and winking. Kurt blushed (had he seriously just told Blaine that he loved him? And in front of Dave? Oh GaGa, he was going to die) and all but pushed him out the door. He turned back to Dave who was looking a little stunned and more than a little confused. Kurt glared at him and pushed him over to the couch to sit.

Kurt took diva position number two (hands on hips, hips slightly cocked) in front of him and began his speech again.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, I need there to be some changes in this," he stumbled a little, unsure of what word to use. This was why he planned speeches. When he ad libbed he got himself into messes. "Um, relationship. I appreciate your worship of my body and all, it is after all, very worthy of worship, but you almost never let me touch or look at you. It's getting annoying."

Kurt trailed off and glared at the floor. He really wanted to ask for a do-over. That's not at all what he had been planning on saying. But it did cover the main point so it would have to do for now. Maybe he could try again next week.

"But you don't like the way I look." Kurt jumped at Dave's voice for the second time that evening. Somehow in all of his planning he hadn't considered the fact that Dave would probably want to have his say instead of just agreeing. "You don't even really like _me_. And I understand that. Why should you?" Any other time Kurt would have been rolling his eyes at the display of self-pity before him. But he had actually come to like the boy sitting in front of him and if he wanted a date for prom he needed to shore up this poor self-esteem pronto.

Kurt closed the distance between them and straddled Dave's legs, sitting lightly in his lap. Dave refused to meet his eyes so Kurt sighed and spoke to his bowed head. "Do you honestly think that I would have let this continue for so long if I didn't like you at least a little? "

Kurt sighed at Dave's shrug and grasped his chin to force the other boy to look at him. "I'm not that desperate. Okay, maybe I am. But only a little. And yes, I only did it for the sake of my French grade at first. But I never would have agreed to "tutor you" if I didn't find you attractive. I had a really embarrassing crush on Finn for a while. I assure you, jocks are my type."

Dave nodded before leaning up and kissing him. Kurt allowed himself to be distracted for a moment before pulling back and making some distance between them. There was no way he was letting this continue on the living room couch. What if his dad or Finn came home early? He stood and pulled Dave after him to make the trip back to the basement. Soon enough Dave was on the downstairs couch and Kurt was back in his lap.

"I came out to Azimio." Dave blurted out before Kurt could instigate more kissing.

"Okay," Kurt paused and tried to think of a suitable response to that bit of news. Nothing came to mind so he just let his mouth move and hoped the words that came out wouldn't be embarrassing or inappropriate. "That's good. How did he take it?"

Dave shrugged and looked away. "Fine. He didn't like that I'd hid it from him for so long but he was understanding. I just thought you should know that you won't have to take any crap from us at school."

"Ah," Kurt nodded, still not sure how to take this news. It was progress, that was for sure. Just not progress he had been expecting. "I had noticed a lack of slushies being thrown in my face."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Right." Kurt pursed his lips, he had made his speech and now it was time to make use of their new accord and uninterrupted time. "I want you to let me touch you."

"Um, okay."

Well, that was easy. Kurt smiled and pushed Dave back, tugging the other boy's shirt off as he went. Dave looked a little awkward and seemed to want to hide but Kurt was having none of it. He didn't look too closely this time, not wanting to spook Dave, but instead let his hands do the exploring. Dave was a little chubby but not unattractively so and he had firm muscles from sports. Kurt sat back and slumped a little so that he could glance at Dave from under his eyelashes and smile coyly. The other boy yanked him into a kiss, which Kurt enthusiastically returned before standing and making his was to the bed. After all, the sheets were already dirty, and they still had at least an hour left before anyone would be home.

* * *

A/N2: To clear up any potential confusion, Blaine already knows that Kurt has been tutoring Dave. He doesn't know about all of the sex they've been having but he has an idea that their relationship has been progressing. This is why he doesn't freak out at all when he finds Dave at Kurt's house.


End file.
